


【唐荷/铁虫rps】私人订制umbrella

by katezzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katezzy/pseuds/katezzy
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Robert Downey Jr./Tom Holland
Kudos: 38





	【唐荷/铁虫rps】私人订制umbrella

铁虫的rps。  
  
rdj本人真实屌大肌大，是壮不是胖哦。请忘记虚假的“小肚子”和rdj街拍时瞎几把乱穿的老大爷风，自行代入Tony造型的A唐。   
  
私设刚在一起不久。  
  
想搞小荷，没有逻辑和生理常识。  
完全是为了满足我个人性癖。  
  
温柔控制的唐爸 和 全身心敬爱唐，daddy要啥给啥，努力讨好的甜心痴汉小荷。  
  
小荷不是贱受，只是单纯的太喜欢，再加有一点点可爱的小性癖。唐也很爱小朋友。  
  
【内容预警⚠️】是一锅冰糖炖肉，甜腻腻的温存。有一点点主人和小兔子的角色扮演，和轻微控制与被控制的倾向，略微羞耻play，但绝对不是正经SM，只是情人之间甜腻腻的，小朋友可以随便撒娇耍赖反正有阿爸在宠 的小游戏  
。  
  
⚠️【建议不要跳着看，因为这篇文辣在daddy和小朋友的各种花样小情趣，纯啪啪啪的大肥肉很少，所以跳着看可能就错过一些有趣细节了。】  


我爱小朋友和大人，我爱甜肉，我废话好多）

  
前情提要：   
  
唐爸在4k超清大电视上播放小荷跳umbrella的视频，当着小荷的面。

小荷当场小脸烧到痛，从耳尖红到脚趾，变成一只头顶冒烟的粉红小虾米。

小朋友一直以为大家总拿这段视频来调侃他，是因为自己一个大男人穿这种东西简直丑爆了。

他不想被超级超级超级喜欢的人看到自己这么蠢的样子，赶紧跑过去弯腰捂住电视不让看。

于是在唐眼里，电视里的细腰小屁股被真人版细腰小屁股取代。唐表示热烈欢迎。

唐耸耸肩，把电视关掉了。

荷心里特别暖，觉得唐好体贴，这么照顾自己的感受，自己不开心就立马关掉了。于是被感动到的小朋友一头钻进大佬怀里黏糊糊地蹭蹭亲亲，主动挺着小细腰磨大人的小腹，十分热情地撅起小屁股往揽着自己的大手里送。

温香软玉在怀的唐：稳赚不亏。

成功避开黑历史的荷：稳赚不亏。

  
  


这期间唐荷都在复联剧组拍戏，忙得见不到面，过了好几天，小荷完全把视频的事抛在脑后了。

某天小荷的戏份很早就拍完了，于是，汤·半只脚还踩在青春期尾巴上·浑身荷尔蒙都烧得噼啪作响·恨不得二十四小时和热恋期情人黏糊在一起·一日不见如隔三秋·三天不见思之如狂·荷兰 飞奔回酒店自觉清理好自己，然后急吼吼地跑去阿爸所在的组看男神。

没想到唐也正好忙完了，已经换下戏服，正在和工作人员们聊天。

小荷当着这么多人的面只敢抱了抱唐，安静地跟着唐在工作人员堆里坐下，乖巧端坐双手放膝挺胸抬头目不斜视。

“Tom，你看起来脸色不太好，要去我的拖车上休息一下吗，让我来照顾你。”唐尼人模狗样地问。

“啊？呃，呃是的，那就太谢谢你了Da……Robert！Robert，太谢谢你了。”小荷已经被美色冲昏头脑，差点叫出床上的亲昵称呼。

  


上了拖车，小别胜新婚。

  
  
  
正文开始：  


Tom搂着唐的脖子纯情地吧唧脸颊。

“我清理过了。”Tom红着脸小声邀功。  
  
“好孩子。”Robert奖励性地摸摸头，然后温柔地把小八爪鱼扒下来，笑着亲了亲小朋友，让他先去打开旁边的柜子。“送你一个小礼物，宝贝。”

Tom蹦蹦跶跶地跑过去，充满期待地开门，然后笑容凝固在小脸上。  
  
衣柜里挂着一件和umbrella一模一样的衣服。  
  
手花、丝袜、高跟鞋，甚至长柄雨伞，一应俱全。  
  
Tom大脑当机。

  


他觉得自己需要把发烫的脸在衣柜上冰一会儿才能转身面对Robert。  
  
  
  
  
Tom稍微冷静了一点，仔细看了看衣柜里的东西，发现并不是和节目里那身一模一样，有很多细节不同。  
  
节目组的衣服是质量一般的布料，这一件是看起来高端很多的皮质；  
  
节目尺度有限，下身虽然很短，但至少有裆。而这里摆着的是，哦天呐，Tom简直想夺门而逃，这是货真价实的超短裙。  


  
手花、丝袜、高跟筒靴的质量都明显比节目组提供的东西高出好几个档次。  
不愧是他男朋友，太壕了，Tom脑子里闪过一种自己被大老板一掷千金买身的莫名小骄傲。  
  
节目组友情提供了乳贴防止凸点，这里……好像没有。  
  
Tom这才注意到，边上还摆着一个兔耳朵发箍，  
和一个毛茸茸的尾巴球球。哦天呐，这是个精巧的肛 塞，他曾经躲在被子里偷看成人电影时见到过。  
  
Tom觉得自己的双腿在发颤。

他回头去看坐在沙发上品香槟的的男人，Robert微笑着向他举杯，优雅迷人。  
  
“我小时候向圣诞老人许愿想要一只宠物，如果是小兔子最好，可惜从来没有实现过。”他不紧不慢地说，“我想，或许你能帮我实现？”  
  
男人起身走过来，冰凉的玻璃杯口抵在小朋友唇边，蓄着胡子的下巴贴上通红的耳垂。  
  
“喝掉，脱光，然后穿上。”

  
Tom乖乖咽下大人喂的酒液，咬着下唇犹豫，目光在迷人的焦糖色眼睛和衣柜间闪烁游移。  
  
“做个daddy的好孩子，Tom。”  
  
哦，天啊，daddy的好孩子，Robert总知道什么是对自己致命的诱惑。Tom在心里哀嚎。  
  
“可是很难看，蠢透了，你不会喜欢……”Tom踮起脚，埋头在大人颈间磨蹭，笨拙地撒娇。  
  
“原来你是在纠结这个吗？”Robert失笑，安抚性地摩挲着小朋友光洁的后颈，低头亲吻他的眼睛，“告诉你个秘密，没把你追到手的时候我几乎每天都把那个视频翻出来看一遍。你性感透了，这是公认的，好孩子，我猜每天晚上都有变态看着你那个视频手淫。”  


“那你呢？”  
  
“我也认为你很性感。”  
  
“那好吧，”Tom感觉刚才喝下去的酒全都冲向头顶，也可能是年长爱人温柔的诱哄，让他迷迷糊糊地点了头，“更衣室在哪里？”  
  
“没有更衣室，就在这换。”  
  
Tom红着脸浸在恋人的目光里，被泡得浑身酥软，完全不记得思考为什么连润滑剂和安全套都一应俱全的偌大唐尼镇没有一个更衣室的问题。  


  
“好凉……”Tom倒吸一口凉气，那片皮革贴在胸前时，他觉得自己的乳头好像硬了。  


Robert贴心地调高了空调的温度，又喂了小朋友一口酒：“继续，好孩子。”

  
他使劲往下扯了扯裙角，比他想象的要短，哦天啊，Robert不允许他穿内裤，凉嗖嗖的，他觉得自己的小兄弟已经沐浴在Robert的目光里了。哦天啊，这件短裙后面甚至开了一个小洞，  
Tom不至于单纯到猜不出那是露出尾巴的地方。  
  
他好像把顺序搞错了，应该先戴上尾巴再穿这件连体短裙，那样姿势不会太累。  
  
Tom抓起兔尾，这个毛绒绒球让他想起高中时和他跳毕业舞会的那个女孩的手机挂饰。天啊，他闭着眼想，当时打死他也想不到有一天自己会把这玩意儿塞进自己屁股里。  
  
软胶材质的肛塞不粗也不长，和Robert的比起来简直不要太友好。Tom把润滑剂淋上去，然后陷入沉思。Robert正站在旁边看着自己，Tom认为自己还没有放开到能向恋人展示自己的小屁股如何一点点吞下肛塞的样子，但如果不转过身来就要屁股里夹着肛塞和他对视。  
  
哦，他希望自己已经烂醉了，这样就不用为这些东西操心。  
  
“怎么了好孩子，”Robert摸了摸小卷毛，“需要帮忙？”  


“不，不，我自己可以。”Tom连忙拒绝，他不想让大人失望，他急于讨好，扶住衣柜岔开双腿，手指用力，一鼓作气推了进去。  
  
“唔……”他条件反射地低叫出声，一半因为异物感，一半因为润滑液的冰凉。  
  
Robert及时扶住他，把小朋友拉进怀里抚慰，小兔子胆子太小，需要主人不断鼓励，所以他从来不吝惜对这个孩子的夸奖。

  
小朋友乖顺地把额头抵在大人肩上，Robert的衣服摩擦着他裸露的皮肤，他闭着眼睛，可以感觉到润滑液和软胶被肠道捂热，长舒一口气。  
  
“做的很棒，好孩子。”他感觉到怀里的小朋友轻微哆嗦了一下。他甚至怀疑过自己可以只通过语言就让这个孩子高潮。  
  
他探出手隔着皮革揉了揉小屁股和臀缝间的尾巴，耐心地等着小朋友习惯了那个小玩意儿，拍拍他光裸微凉的肩头：“好了，现在继续。”   


  
Tom偷偷看了一眼恋人的下身，有点失望：自己因为他糟糕成这样了，对方还一点反应也没起。天啊，永远被他牵着走。  


然后是手花，这个手花是系带的，Tom平时单手打个结完全没问题，但是现在被喂了一整杯酒，屁股里夹着个难以忽视的尾巴，又被恋人紧紧注视着，Tom的手指突然变迟钝了，怎么也系不上。他连牙齿都用上了，来不及吞咽的唾液洇湿了黑色丝带。  
  
他内心又一次哀嚎。  


“需要帮忙吗？”  
  
小朋友摇摇头，执着于讨好爱人。他不想连这点小事都做不好，让男人失望。  
  
“没关系，”Robert好像能看穿他的想法，指了指衣柜，“这些我都可以帮你，我的帮助有附加条件，只要完成了就依然是好孩子。”  
  
Tom忍不住渴望。他舔舔嘴唇，点头。  
  
Robert笑了吻了吻小朋友的额角，一手捧起他的手腕。小朋友骨架小，浑身都比自己小一圈，纤细白嫩的手腕被轻松握住，奶白色与小麦色的鲜明对比让Robert暗暗称叹，他忍不住轻轻在手腕上咬了一口。  
  
Tom浑身一激灵。  
  
然后他看见恋人把丝带咬进嘴里，没用任何别的辅助，三秒钟后系好了一个颇具少女心的蝴蝶结。  


  
Tom瞠目结舌，他觉得自己跟Robert谈恋爱真的很长见识。  
  
这个成熟男人的舌头这么灵活，用屁股都能想明白他是怎么练出来的。小朋友不禁回忆起自己曾经有幸亲历过他的灵活口腔，那个滋味棒到他当时差点向加过的所有RDJ粉丝群炫耀自己射在RDJ嘴里了，哦天啊，那个滋味，Tom觉得一股热血直往身下冲去。  


Robert觉得被小朋友咬过的丝带味道甜甜的，他虚握住细长的手指，弯腰行了一个极为绅士的吻手礼，说：“这个蝴蝶结的条件是，待会儿骑上来自己动，不能撒娇耍赖，不许喊累，一直到daddy射出来为止。”

  
天啊，Tom觉得那股热血已经在身下乱窜起来并激情热舞一曲了。  


  
“好吗？”Robert又喂了小朋友一口酒，手指摸到后臀，将肛塞推得更深了一些，又隔着皮革捏了捏挺翘的臀瓣才离开。  
  
他使用了问句，但他没给小朋友选择的权利。  
  
“啊哈……”Tom乖巧地微微抬臀配合爱人的动作，手指攥紧他的领带又立马松开。真是，让人痛苦又甜蜜的条件。“好的，只要你喜欢，daddy。”  
  
“当然很喜欢。好了，继续，好孩子，不要急，你拥有我的一整个下午。”  
  
  
小朋友点点头，戴上兔耳发箍，发箍毛茸茸的，夹在头上一点也不痛。这是他为自己准备的，小朋友心里一软，  
感激地凑过去在恋人的脸颊上啾了一口。  
  
“为什么你穿成这样还这么纯情，嗯？”  
男人哑然失笑，宠溺地回吻，“继续，好孩子，为了daddy。”  
  
Robert不喜欢过于苍白的皮肤，不喜欢细声细气的小孩，也不喜欢看人哭，现在他揉着白嫩嫩的小屁股，小朋友红着眼圈趴在自己耳边声音颤颤的叫daddy。

  
这让Robert觉得话不能说太绝。

  


Tom想，接下来只剩丝袜和高跟鞋，乖乖穿好，然后钻进daddy怀里，然后被daddy抱着操。Tom不是偷懒的坏孩子，他一步也不舍得跳过。  
  
Tom一手抓住Robert的手臂，弯下腰打算直接套上丝袜。  
  
然后他惊叫出声，差点瘫软在地上，要不是Robert早有准备地搂住他。  
  
那个被粗心的小男孩几乎遗忘的肛塞及时为自己找回存在感。因为弯腰的动作，本来就被Robert推深不少的肛塞狠狠抵在浅浅的点上。

  
好几天没被关照的腺体热情洋溢地表示欢迎，巨大的快感像电流一样刺激全身。Tom又一次软趴在Robert怀里小声哼哼，他觉得自己好像，被一颗兔尾操到半勃了。  
  
  
等Tom逐渐重获双眼聚焦时，他不知道今天第几次在心里哀嚎。天啊，惨了，他又把顺序搞错了。天呐这能怪他吗，他怎么可能有关于先戴肛塞还是先穿丝袜的经验啊？！

“需要帮忙？”  
  
小朋友瘪了瘪嘴巴，倚在大人怀里轻蹭，喉咙里发出轻哼。他不由自主地好奇另外两个神秘的条件。  
  
Robert笑起来，不厌其烦地再次亲吻小朋友的额角：“去沙发上坐好。”

Tom看着眼前的米白色柔软舒适的超级加长大沙发——他曾经坐在这上面听他最崇拜的演员RDJ讲解剧本，当时他很好奇为什么沙发要买这么大的；  
  
现在Tom歪着身子夹着肛塞小心翼翼地坐在这上面，敞开大腿用半勃起性器对着依然是他最崇拜演员的RDJ，抬起腿被他缓缓套上丝袜。时隔两年，他找到了答案。  
  
Robert的手从大腿内侧，这个角度他能清楚地看见小朋友半勃起的粉嫩性器，和光滑洁白的腿根。他几乎没有体毛，像个圣洁的小天使，穿得很淫荡的小天使。  
  
小朋友的小腿和脚踝细得像漫画里的少女，Robert觉得他可以一手握住小朋友的两只脚。然后朝他的肩膀压下去，把柔韧的身体折叠，露出两瓣小屁股、臀缝、性器和扒开臀缝里面那个紧闭的窄小入口，看起来脆弱极了，实际上容纳能力惊人。  
  
这孩子一定可以轻易被折成性爱玩具的姿势，他看起来像个脆弱的小天使，实际上在挨操方面天赋过人。Robert这样想着，觉得自己有点想硬了。  
  
“深呼吸，悠着点，”他在心里默默提醒自己，“小朋友才是今天的主角。”  
  
daddy单膝跪地神色认真地给自己穿丝袜，这个认知让Tom倍感甜蜜又不好意思，脚趾不自觉蜷起，小腿肌肉收紧。  
  
“放松，好孩子。”Robert的手指隔着丝袜在小朋友腿上来回抚摸了两下，俯身亲吻弧度漂亮的足弓，熟练地套上另一只，握着纤细脚踝帮他穿好筒靴。  


这对脚踝真应该投保，一千万起步。Robert想。 

他起身坐下，把小朋友抱起来放在膝上。小朋友立刻主动勾住大人的脖子，黏黏糊糊地贴上去。  
  
“今天没有daddy，不许这样叫。这是条件。”  
  
Tom立刻瞪大眼睛，又不敢反抗，可怜巴巴地垂头，天啊，这完全是惩罚，不带半点甜蜜的那种。  
  
“只能叫主人，小兔子。”Robert看到了小朋友敢怒不敢言的小表情，他笑着碰碰小朋友头顶毛茸茸的兔耳，低头给予了一个深吻。  
  
“唔……”  
Tom的大脑还没来得及处理爱人的话，他下意识闭上眼，被舔吻，被吮磨着下唇，被技巧高超的舌头挑逗口腔内每寸敏感带。  


在Tom情欲涨上一个新高的时刻，Robert“不懂风情”地结束了这个吻。  
  
小男孩的粉色薄唇被吸吮得水光泛滥，一张一合地轻喘。  
  
哦，“主人”，主人，主人，他在心里默念，这比“daddy”诱人多了，他心动地想，觉得自己完全硬了，高高翘起的性器抵在主人的小腹上。   
  
  
心里两个小人跳出来，急色的恶魔小人叫嚣着想赶紧骑上去被操得翻白眼，纯情的天使小人说想被主人抱在怀里一边接吻一边温柔疼爱。总之很想要。  


  
完全勃起的性器把超短裙顶起一小块，被眼尖的男人一手握住：“不乖哦。”  
  
他用指尖轻轻弹了弹兴高采烈的小家伙。  
  
“啊——”Tom惨叫，不知道是痛得还是爽得。  
性器跳动了一下，颤巍巍的吐出一股前液。  
  
大人宠溺地笑笑，明明没用半点力，小朋友未免太娇气了。  


  
他随手撸动了两下，顶端不断渗出的前列腺液弄得Robert掌心湿滑黏腻。

  
性体验贫乏的小朋友很好挑逗，食髓知味，挺着腰贪婪地往他手里送。他笑了一下，松开手，把黏液随意抹在男孩的小脸上。现在整张小脸都泛着水光。  
  
“小兔子，主人没打算安慰你，不可以随便发情。”

  
Tom哀鸣。哦天啊，不干何撩。  
  
“不是现在，好孩子，你得先站起来给daddy跳一遍那个舞。你肯定还记得怎么做。”大人的声音温柔，但绝对不容置疑。  
  
Tom试着站好，但他做不到，手都不知道往哪放了：“哦不，我完全勃起了，我不能这样去跳，这样……这样子太糟糕了。能不能稍等，我去洗手间解决一下……”  
  
勃起不是最要命的，其实他没好意思说出口，那个让他难以忽视的肛塞才是。仅仅弯了个身就爽得他腰软，他简直不敢想象开着震动大跳热舞是个什么感觉。  
  
Robert觉得自己要笑场了，洗手间解决？为什么小朋友能穿着情趣装，勃起着坐在自己男朋友腿上，整个人像个极佳的私人订制情趣玩具，却说出这么纯洁的话来？  
  
“好吧，那我们先来解决一下这个小问题，过来，daddy帮你射出来。”   


他乖乖坐回恋人的腿上，这个姿势顶得肛塞又推进去了一点。他错觉对方在用腿操自己。  
  
他听见Robert用极具威严的性感声音说：“然后这个称呼今晚就不再被允许了。”   
  
小朋友掀起短裙，像小兔子仰躺露出柔软脆弱的粉红色小肚皮。  
  
Robert的手从赤裸的大腿滑上去，他几乎没有体毛，完美的触感让他疯狂，让他们两人都疯狂。   
  
“喔……daddy……”小兔子被握住了性器，性器不大，被手掌完全包住，大人的一只手就能游刃有余地抚慰他深粉色的龟头、稚嫩的阴茎、底下两个小球和一切敏感点。

小朋友呼吸急促起来，不忘讨好地亲来亲去，甜甜地笑：“daddy热不热，要不要脱掉上衣？”  


Robert明白他的小心思，不过他笑了笑没有点破，他乐意满足小朋友无伤大雅的小癖好。  
  
他顺水推舟，默许了小朋友为他脱掉休闲西装外套和T恤，这是给乖孩子的奖励。Tom立刻抬起自己光溜溜的小臂去磨蹭对方手臂上的毛发。  
  
因为自己骨架纤小，体毛稀少，所以小朋友对于爱人雄性气息爆棚的发达肌肉、遒劲的青筋，和身上浓密的毛发怀有一种奇怪的感情，介于嫉妒和崇拜之间，或者两者都有，在床下或许嫉妒占上风，上了床就只剩迷恋。  
  
他捧着对方的脸胡乱亲吻，长长的睫毛，眼角的皱纹，下巴，漂亮的胡子，  
哦天啊，他性感的皱纹让他兴奋到极点。他身上恰到好处的男士香水味，挑拨着他的嗅觉。

  
一边亲吻一边没有章法地抚摸胸腹，手指插在性感浓密的毛发间轻轻揪扯。  
  
  
  
  
天啊，这是RDJ！！！他太辣了！！！天啊我在摸他，我在摸给我打飞机的RDJ！！！活的！！！Tom在心里疯狂嚎叫。 

  
  
Robert没有错过自己上身被扒光时，小痴汉红着脸又两眼放光的样子。他没见过谁还能这么完美地诠释“羞涩又淫荡”。  
  
“你是一只小色兔，宝贝。”

  
“唔……daddy的私人订制小色兔。”  
  
Robert再次赞叹这孩子是个无师自通的撩人天才。要不是自己充分了解这个小朋友，他会以为自己抱在怀里的是成人俱乐部的专业性玩具，而不是前不久才摆脱处男身份的英国小绅士。  
  
他低低地笑：“好吧，那让我看看私人订制都有哪些地方特殊……这里是做什么的，嗯？”另一只空着的手顺着脊柱沟一路滑到后腰正中的微妙凹陷，有节奏地揉按，“电动马达？我在这里放一节五号电池，你会开始狂甩你的兔子屁股吗？”  
  
  
“抬起来一点。”大人的手来到了手感极佳的弹软臀瓣上，与其说这是健美翘臀，不如说小朋友长了一个让女人羡慕的蜜桃肥臀。他拍了拍小朋友的屁股，没有过多流连，手指精准找到兔尾。  
  
他要用那个肛塞操自己。不用手指亲自上阵都能把自己操到射精。这个认知，加上被爱人技巧娴熟地撸管，让Tom兴奋得全身发抖。

  
在碰到那个敏感点之前，被人用手指或者别的什么东西插进去是件纯粹的折磨。不过，如果进入的人是RDJ，Tom觉得这种痛苦可以被甜蜜抵消。  
  
就算Robert不懂得一点技巧，只要是他，Tom就乐于接受。何况爱人的技巧厉害到Tom要疯掉。他能迅速让Tom从身到心都爽得无以复加。  
  
Tom急色地舔吻对方，没有什么技巧，  
在Robert看来只觉得自己在被一只小奶狗热情地舔脸，除了有点痒，起不到调情作用。  
  
他笑着用鼻尖蹭小朋友的鼻尖：“你到底是小狗狗还是兔子？”

  
“唔……嗯……daddy快一点……快、快……唔……”  
  
Tom前面被撸，后面挨操，全身的节奏都被对方掌控着，爽得什么也不知道，只能哼哼唧唧复唧唧地胡乱应付。  
  
Robert宠溺地笑笑，倾身含住那片薄薄粉唇的同时，手指控制着肛塞成功抵到了那个腺体。

  
小腹一阵酸麻，快感像海潮般一波一波迎面拍过来，一波强过一波，持续积累叠加。Tom平时连看着RDJ的电影打飞机都坚持不了太久，何况被他亲自握在手里，而且是前后夹击。

“呃……我要射在daddy手里了，啊，哈，daddy……”随着小腰耸动的频率越来越快，男孩的淫叫越来越急促，好像只有不断叫这个秘密的昵称才能得到爽快的射精，“daddy、daddy，daddy！——啊——啊——”

前后同时达到高潮最巅峰的那一刻，Tom全身紧绷成一条线，脑子里只有一个念头：死也值。  
  
Tom在一股一股吐精时放飞思绪，他觉得厉害的诗人一定要被自己喜欢的人操屁股，没体会过这种要命快感的人不配当诗人。这种灭顶快感也值得被诗人写进诗里，不然太可惜了。  
  
“或许全世界只有我一个人知道这有多爽？天呐，我独自拥有了一个世界级绝密！我要把它锁进保险柜里，和Robert送我的外套挨在一起。”

  
要是在他认识Robert之前叫他猜猜RDJ的做爱风格，他绝对猜不到是这么温柔，甚至他会觉得这种大佬可能爱玩SM。  
  
他并没有。他让人温柔陷落，这比任何陷落都深。好像，Robert能让他怀里的人觉得自己就是他的心尖，让人甘愿为了受宠做任何事。他想，如果Robert想做国王，自己会为他披荆斩棘争夺王冠，然后脱光衣服躺在他身下把全部奉上。  
  
他是神明。尖叫着“daddy”射出来的那一刻，Tom是这样想的。  


  
“小色兔。”男人抽了两张纸巾擦擦手，给出一个中肯的评价，他想了想，抬手抵在小孩唇边，“想舔舔看吗？”  
  
小朋友摇摇头：“想舔主人的。”——他很自觉地遵守着主人的规定。  
  
  
  


  
  
Robert欣赏着小朋友的样子，没有人比他的身体更适合这身打扮。

  
纯黑的皮衣，奶白的身体；清秀无辜的长相，淫荡的表情；奶声奶气的嗓音，说出让人脸红心跳的话；胸前背后露出大片春光，最漂亮的点却被遮掩，硬起来的小乳头隔着衣服凸起，旁敲侧击看者的视觉高潮。  
  
他浑身上下散发着一种性高潮后的慵懒妩媚。   
  
Robert觉得自己可能忍不到他跳完了。

  
  
“我小时候向圣诞老人许愿要一只宠物，所以你是个迟到的圣诞礼物吗，小兔子？”  
  
“是的，请您享用，主人。”  
Tom红着脸说出让他又羞又爽的话，他也不知道自己是从哪里学到的。  
  
“可是我想要一只小白兔，你是黑色的。”  
  
“主人把我脱光以后就是白色了，或者，主人可以用精液帮我染色。”

  


Tom看着Robert，他的发型一丝也没乱掉，端起酒杯向自己举杯，他和半小时之前的差别仅仅只有上身赤裸，和西裤的裆部鼓起一块——距离完全勃起还很远。   


谁能看出来他刚刚用手把自己送上了一场无与伦比的高潮呢？刚才那不能被称为做爱，仅仅是他坐在那里，云淡风轻地，玩弄了自己。

他就那样坐在沙发上，嘴边始终挂着一点笑意，微微颦的眉，目光严肃。经典的RDJ。  
  
天啊，Tom觉得自己又一次硬了。  
  
  
  
  


完。  
夜还很长，唐爹的肾无限，但我的肾有限。

  
想看暗恋时期的小荷看着rdj裸戏自慰吗？  
想看daddy掏出＊＊操小朋友的小屁股吗？  
想看daddy用钢铁巨炮调戏小荷的“小士力架”吗？  
想看abo小荷怀孕涨奶，一对软白小兔还塞不满daddy的手吗？  
想看小荷做春梦被放荡时期的年轻rdj粗暴搞哭，被迫从daddy改口叫哥哥吗？  
评论我，关注我。叉腰。  
  
  
  
彩蛋：附赠没机会出场的，daddy帮忙穿每一件的条件  
。  


  
丝袜：全程只能叫主人，不许叫daddy，叫错了就打屁股  
  
高跟筒靴：打开肛塞的震动模式给daddy跳umbrella  
  
手花：骑上来自己动，直到daddy射精为止，不许撒娇耍赖喊累  
  
连体超短裙：全身剃毛  
  
尾巴：做完后含着精液用尾巴堵住，走下拖车去问候工作人员们辛苦了。  


兔耳：做完后穿着这身被daddy拍全身照，只截脸的部分换成ins头像。  
  
  
  
  
  
重要注释：  
  
***阿爸并没有控制癖或当对方主人的特殊爱好，但是阅人无数经验丰富的阿爸发现小朋友喜欢被控制，享受作为弱势方讨好对方，所以阿爸特地调整了一下自己的sex风格。  
  
sex的时候看起来是小荷在讨好阿爸，其实是阿爸细心地投荷所好，无条件宠着小荷啦。

  
是不是立刻甜上新高？  
  
老男人就是好，啥花样都会搞。  
  
  
  
对，这整篇全是我的肮脏性癖：又纯又骚的小痴汉、超爱叫daddy的小朋友、小兔子、rdj的肌肉和超性感毛发、宠溺的老男人、抱在腿上操……  
  
为我的肮脏性癖致歉。玷污了纯净的tag。


End file.
